Silver Key
Silver Keys can be found in various places in all Albion. Mostly you’ll have to fish or dig them out. They are often hidden in water, in places indicated by recognizable bubbles, or below the ground level, in flowery circles. In other cases you just have to stick your nose practically everywhere. The only purpose the Keys have is to open Silver Key Chests. Each one of them has a number on it which indicates the number of keys required to open it. The keys don’t ‘disappear’ after use, so when you have 20 keys in your inventory, you can open all the chests that require less than 21 of them. The Chests contain some of the most valuable items in the game (including legendary weapons, special armors and some neat potions), so be sure to check them out. Note: '''In Fable: TLC there is a Demon Door that will only open if you give it all your silver keys. These keys will never come back, so you must open all the silver chests you want to open before you open the door. Silver Key Locations for Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters '''1. Lookout Point - You’ll find a bush that can be cut in the center of the area. The key is right behind it. 2. Bowerstone South - Enter the tailor’s shop and go upstairs, the key is on the balcony. 3. Greatwood Lake - It’s right near the broken bridge. 4. Fisher Creek - Fish it from one of the bubble-points on the lake. 5. Orchard Farm - Fish it from the pier in the eastern part of the map. 6. Guild Woods - You’ll have to fish again, this time it’s in the lake nearby the Guild. 7. Darkwood Lake - Use the bow to hit the opening in the mysterious stone in the middle of the area, and the key will be yours. 8. Ancient Cullis Gate - Use your fishing rod on the bridge in the western part of the map. 9. Grey House - Fish it out near the Demon Door. 10. Memorial Garden (Oakvale) - You’ll find this key while doing the Treasure of the Ghost Pirate Quest. It is buried near the axe-wielding statue. 11. Oakvale - You can win this one in the Chicken Kicking Competition (you score has to be between 150 and 250 pts.) 12. Rose Cottage - Dig in the flower circle near the cottage. 13. Hobbe Cave - Dig in the mushroom circle in the large room where you find the missing boy in Hobbe Cave quest. 14. Twinblade’s Camp - Dig in the flower circle in south-eastern part of the area. 15. Witchwood Stones - Fish it out near the Demon Door. 16. Witchwood Lake - Dig next to the red-glowing statue. 17. Knothole Glade - Use your shovel in the plant circle between two houses in the southern part of the town. 18. Windmill Hill - Dig it out from the circle of flowers next to the cottage. 19. Windmill Hill - The same thing as with key #18, except the circle is near the windmill this time. 20. Headman’s Hill - Fish it out from the pond you fall into while fighting Thunder. 21. Bowerstone Manor - Examine Lady Gray’s bed. 22. Lychfield Graveyard - Dig it out from one of the graves in western part of the map. 23. Lychfield Graveyard - It’s in the sarcophagus in one of the crypts. 24. Lychfield Graveyard - Fish it out from the muddy pond in the center of the map. 25. Cliffside Path (Not Clifftop Path) - It’s buried in the circle of red mushrooms on the northern edge of the map. 26. Hook Coast - Examine the cabinet inside the lighthouse (you have to slam the door). 27. Fisher Creek - You can win it in Fishing Competition (look in the bronze quests’ section). 28. Bowerstone South - Just donate 25 books to the school in the Book Collection quest. 29. The Lost Bay - Dig it out of the grave near the 30-key chest. 30. The Necropolis - Use your fishing rod in the river, near the broken bridge. ---- Silver Key Locations for Fable II Bower Lake *In the Gypsy Camp, Opposite the general store between the stone cutter and the caravan you start the game with, there is a gap in the fence, go left up a dirt track into a ruined tower. The path doesn't open till late in the storyline. *On the Bower Lake Tomb Island, just behind the entrance to the tomb. *Inside the Tomb of Heroes. You'll enter an area with a pool of water in the center of the floor. Simply walk through the area into the arched doorway follow the path until you meet Charlie then look behind the pillars on the right. *Near the Tomb of Heroes' entrance. Using the pause menu, while in the Bower Lake Region, look at the map. On the right side of the map, you should see a section of water apart from the main lake, East of Hero Hill. Stay close to the wall (the map's boundary) and move South, you should find the Key near some trees. Bowerstone Market *In the Cellar of the Furniture Shop. To get this key you must unlock the gate by shooting the light above the door you entered. *As you enter Bowerstone from the Lake entrance, you cross a river. Simply climb into the river and swim to the corners near a dock platform (it'll be on your left or right depending on which side you entered the water). There is a dive point directly under the platform's steps that takes you to the key. *There is a small alley by the side of the inn at the main square. Enter the alleyway and your dog will find a dig spot at the end with a key inside. You need the dog and perhaps maxed out with the treasure skill. Old Town *The Invisible hand house there is a key up stairs on the outside. The house is near the exit to Rookridge to the North of map. *In the cellar next to the house called the Helping Hand. This is next to the Gift and Food stalls. *In The Old Town Warehouse behind some crates under the stairs. Cemetery *Near the starting point for the "Civilian Displacement" job. It's the top left area of the map. The key is in a broken shed. *The key is in the 2nd to last turning at the bottom of the map. *Go to the top of the Cemetery mansion and the key is there. *Shelley Crypt - You'll need to have purchased the Cemetery Mansion and then enter the crypt. Go down the spiral stairs and drop down. You'll enter a room with coffins, if you walk up the slopes by the coffins you'll see a crack in the wall. Smash this open to find the key. Fairfax Gardens *In tunnel under the main manor - you can get here by going under the stairs. *Lady Grey's Tomb - after dropping down and making your way into the main chamber, upon exiting this area you'll enter some tunnels and then a set of stairs, the key is on your right. This is just before the huge set of stairs you climb. Brightwood *Archon's Knot - to get here you need to climb up Brightwood tower to the 1st floor with the teleporter. From this level if you walk to the sides near the teleportal, the camera view will auto change and show a hole you can vault into. This leads into Archon's Knot. Once inside you'll go past a spiky floor puzzle and then onto a second puzzle with a statue. You need to evil laugh at the statue then go up stairs and the key is on the left side of the spiky floor. *On the road to Westcliff heading west just before the sharp slope/turn in path there is a turning on the left with a key. This requires the locked gate from Brightwood Tower to be opened. If not opened yet, then simply head to the bandit camp which is the South part of the map between the broken bridge and the lake with the tower. Follow the path to the locked gate and the key is on the right in a small turning. *A collapsed bridge (SW of map) , the key is on one side. *In between two horse statues at the NE path of the map. If you're coming from Bower Lake it's the first left turn near the signpost. *Inside the Giles farm cellar, directly behind the shack, there is a portcullis that needs a key. You can either buy the property to get the key from the upstairs drawer, or simply (if rather gruesomely) dig it up from the dead Giles' grave! Once inside there is an area with statues, pillars and a key. Westcliff *On the south part of the map there is a ruined camp - inside the wooden hut is a key. *Inside the tomb (Howling Halls - west of map) you'll come to a spiral staircase. At the top in one of the alcoves is a key. *On the beach to the right behind some crates. *In the same water where you can enter the Old Tin Mines, this is near the archway entrance to Howling Halls - it's the left part of the middle body of water on the map. Swim along the water and you'll see a key on a raised grassy section along the rock face. Oakfield *As you enter Oakfield for the first time coming from Rookridge, the second house on the right has a key inside. *As you return to the Abbot from Oakfield, if you look at your map you'll see a small lake on the right side of the map. Follow the path here and you'll see the key next to the path by the lake. *Go through Oakfield until you come to the Sculptor's workshop by the waterside area. The house next door to the sculpture's workshop is called Porridge Cottage. If you go inside and up the stairs you'll find a key. The house lies at the northern tip of the land next to the sea in the middle of the map Echo Mine *As you enter and follow the path to the open room Follow the path to the right and you'll see the key on your right Wellspring Cave *Once you enter the cave with Hannah and go through door one of the three and are required to both stand on the panels as part of the mission (to fill the jug with water). You'll see a key behind the platform you stand on. Or as you enter the circular room with the chains, take the left hand door and once you reach the room with the statue, it's behind the raised platform and steps. *After the scene at the planted tree and the end of the mission with Hammer, follow the path and by some bails of hay there is a key. It's the west side of the map next to the sea. The bails are near Luminous Cottage. Rookridge *Traveling along Bowerstone Road, south part of the map, you'll be attacked by bandits. Just past this area and following the road, you'll see a wooden walkway with a statue at the end. There is a key at the base of the statue. *You'll be tasked with taking out the bandits in Rookridge. From the exit from the Rookridge Inn, follow the path to reach the old station. The path goes past a wooden shack next to a rail track. If you follow the track to the end (to the right) next to the shack you'll find a key. *Hobbe Cave - Inside the cave in a narrow area there is a dig spot next to the path/entrance with a key inside (the dig spot looks like a black mark on the ground). It is just after (or before) depending on which way you're coming from; the large open room with stone walkways, fire torches and a misty bottom. This room is just as you enter from Rookridge (down the ladder) or the last room if you entered from the Gemstone Grotto side. It's a smallish circular shaped room with glowing fungus. - You will need to make sure your dog skill is at least level 3 otherwise the dig spot won't appear. Buy or find books to increase dog rating. *You'll exit the Hobbe Cave and come to an area which is other side of the broken bridge you dived off earlier.You'll see a yellow and brown house with a path that leads around it. Follow the path and there is a key behind it. *Gemstone Grotto (Far NW of map - go through Hobbe Cave and swim across lake - or just after you have dived off the broken bridge swim to the far left and follow path) - Once inside: Follow the pathway and you'll come to a single chest before you drop down. In the room Just before the chest there is a path to the left with a visible key in front of a statue. *Inside the Temple of Shadows - Follow the Left pathway (inside the room with the dial) to the main chamber (a room with a misty floor) there is a key behind the chair and desk. Wraithmarsh *Inside the abandoned farm building on the top floor. Just after crossing the lake. Its the first building on left as you approach the second lake with the well in the middle. *As you make your way through an area with buildings you cant enter, there is a pool of fog before you with several statues and coffins around it. On your left is a key. *After the water area where you defeated the 2nd banshee you'll enter another flooded area with a green hut . there is a path next to this hut that leads to a key its the right path if you're facing the huts steps. *Inside Twinblade's tomb once you navigate the puzzles to reach the coffin room there is a key inside this room on the right of the coffin. *Inside Twinblade's tomb there is another key in the coffin. *As you exit Twinblade's tomb (after destroying wall in coffin room) there is a key directly ahead. *There is a 7th key in the Shadowcourt making the total 51 keys. During the fight in Wraithmarsh, when you have to meet with the Shadow Court, in the room were you have to fight various Shadows (Hobbes, Bandits, etc.) there is a fake or cracked wall on the back left side when you enter the room on the way to the shadow court Bloodstone *As you enter Bloodstone from Wraithmarsh, you'll see a crypt on your right with an expression statue - perform the correct corresponding expression and a crypt door on the right further up opens for you. Inside is a key. However, some players have reported the statue posed without a face, rendering it impossible to retrieve the key. *As you enter the Sinkhole there is a key in front of the drop down point. You wont be able to reach it until you finish the related quest and raise the water level. Once you return to Salty Jack go back inside the Sinkhole to now reach the key. Skip the tavern, do not enter the bar or you will start the quest, and go straight to the Sinkhole, and the water level should be raised. *Lion's Head Isle - after you take the ship to find the 10 bits of treasure you'll drop into a water area around a large tree. To exit this area you need to climb up the grassy areas near the waterfalls. As you ascend and before you enter the stone archway there is a silver key on a lower ledge, you need to drop down to reach it. *Inside the cellar next to the Furniture shop - kick or hit the orb to open the cross door. The shop lies at the east part of the map. This is another key that is hard to get because of a glitch: many users have reported finding the flitswitch trapped within its pillar upon first entry. The switch is lit, but it cannot be activated. Combined with the above crypt glitch, this has made it nearly impossible for many players to get the achievement even with the 51st key. *Go to the waterfront and follow the docks all the way to the end where there is a crane (far west of map). Jump in the water below the crane to find a dive spot. The key is in the dive spot. Note: There are a few cranes around Bloodstone, it's the one far out in the bay. The dive spot can be a bit difficult to see at night. The Bandit Coast *There's not much deviation here so about halfway down the path on the left. It's before the path turns back on itself on the map . The Guild Cave *First big room when entering from Bower lake. In far left corner. 51st Key Due to an error at Lionhead Studios, a 51st silver key can be found near the ruins of Oakvale. It is unknown whether this was done on purpose or not. It can be beneficial to the player however and can be used to get "the hoarder" achievement if they have missed one in a place which you cannot return. Golden Key Fable 3 will feature one Golden key. Category:Objects